Tame me, I dare you
by Only Secret
Summary: Things happen when one puts foot into mouth. That's exactly what Harry did, unfortunately. The new & improved Ginny, who doesn't blush in front of Harry anymore, throws him a dare and now, Harry needs the help of certain scheming friends. Desperately.
1. A Challenge and HELP!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything you recognize here. Wish I though, 'cause I'd be rich and I won't have to go to school anymore!

A/N: This is my first Harry/Ginny fic. So please be nice. I was thinking of using another couple for this plot, but I don't think it'd work out as well...I'll stop talking before I bored you enough to make you leave...R & R!

**Tame me, I dare you**

"Tame me, I dare you."

"Sure."

He froze.

And she stalked out of the room.

This was beyond the boundaries of their games. He liked, no, loved Virginia Weasley. However, what just occurred was way past the borders of their jests.

How on _earth_ did he get himself into this mess?

Voldemort was dead. Killed in his sixth year with the help of Ron and Hermione...and Malfoy. Things were "normal" as one who lived such a eventful life would expect. He dated once or twice in his seventh year, but he focused mainly in his studies. Although he did not make Head Boy, his grades came within the top in his year.

In that year, he started noticing the rich brown eyes and the flamboyant temper under the red hair. He had easily dismissed it as one's attention to a growing sister.

When he, in a year, completed his two years theory lessons with Neville Longbottom, who surprisingly obtained exceptional grades in all his subjects including Potions; he apprenticed under Tonks. Ginny entered the two years course. By that time, he had finished his apprenticeship and had his own office. Ginny had always poped into his office to have lunch and chat.

That was how _this_ ultimately started. Their innocent flirting. Most of them were just teasing or discussion of a current affair. However, some were heated arguments.

Like today's.

He doesn't even remember exactly how the conversation started...or maybe he did He remembered mentioning something about her singe status. She, then, commented on men's inability to satisfy her needs and wants. That was the lead up of the argument and now, twenty minutes later, with two threats and a dare, Ginny Weasley stalked out on Harry Potter.

Normally, their arguments do not last a lunch. They had always found a solution before their lunch hours were over. And they absolutely never, ever, walked out on each other with a dare.

But a Potter never back down from a challenge, right? His dad had never backed down when his mother refused him persistently. So he wasn't going to start.

All he needed was some help.

Actually, make that lots of help.

For Ginny Weasley is not the easiest woman to tame.

xxXxx

Harry did not hesitate when he flooed past different wards into Malfoy's apartment which he shared with another friend, Blaise Zabini.

He would've consulted Ron first, but Ron wasn't the scheming type of person and the situation concerns his sister and Harry was not sure how the tall redhead would react; he also, most certainly, did not fancy broken nose if Ron did not take the news well.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted, though they had become good friends, they still called each other's last names out of pure habit.

Blaise, who had an odd fascination for muggle technology, was lounging on the sofa in the sitting room, watching T.V. He waved a hello to Harry and pointed to Draco's room.

Harry rushed off nodding his thanks and greeting for his friend. What Harry did not see was the gleam in Blaise's eyes and the smirk on his face when he sprinted towards Draco's door at the far end of the hall.

The sight that greeted him as he opened the door was not one that he wanted to see. Far from what he wanted to see. Not now and not ever again. It was a scarring scene. A good friend making out with a girl considered a sister was...disturbing to put it at the very least.

"Merlin! Sorry!" Harry yelped embarrassedly and immediately sent a glare at Blaise who was now grinning broadly at him as he moved from his spot on the sofa to the hallway.

The couple sprang apart as if burnt. Draco turned his head and glared at him while shielding his partner as she fixed her appearance.

"Don't you know how to knock, Potter?" Draco asked irritated.

The figure behind Draco shifted uncomfortably as she fixed her attire. When she deemed herself presentable, she moved from behind Draco to face Harry.

"Harry, what is it that you came here for?" she asked.

"I need your help desperately! 'Mione, I said the stupidest thing today..."

xxXxx

"You like putting you foot into your mouth, don't you?" Draco Malfoy commented sarcastically. "I thought you've grown out of that habit already!"

"Well, from the looks of things...Apparently not." Hermione smiled.

Harry sitting across them in the couch of the sitting room whined, "'Mione, You're s'posed to be my friend."

"Not when you burst into Draco's room while they were having 'fun' in there." Blaise said jovially from another sofa.

"Thanks a lot, Blaise." Harry grumbled. "You've got my savior against me."

"What, Saint Potter needs a Malfoy to save the day?" Malfoy smirked.

"Shut it, Draco. I'm not a Malfoy..." Hermione said and watched the mock horror rose in Draco's eyes then added, "yet."

Blaise and Harry rolled their eyes as they observed their shameless bickering.

"Oh, cut that lovey-dovey talk for later when no one's watching." Harry grumbled as he grew impatient.

"Wow, Potter here is in a bad mood." Draco commented.

"Now, stop teasing."

"I don't tease!"

The other three occupants of the room raised their eyebrows at him.

"She got you there, mate." Said Blaise.

"Heck, no. No one gets a..."

"Anyways," Hermione said, drawing her attention to Harry. "How do you want us to help?"

"Us?" asked Blaise and Draco who were glaring at each other.

"Yes, of course. You don't expect me to be the only one helping, do you? Harry needs our full attention and help in this situation. Ginny is not the easiest woman in the world. And being a Weasley definitely makes it worse." Hermione said, sending a look at the two, at the moment, rather immature men.

"But...!" Draco said but did not continued as Hermione focused her glare at him.

Hermione turned back to Harry, who was rather shock by the authority Hermione had over the man who was at least a head taller than her, and get a piece of parchment, "Let's see, we should start here...it is as good as any other place. Oh, by the way, did you tell Ron? He would be of great help too."

* * *

A/N: First chapter of this fic Please Review, I will really appriciate it because they encourage me a lot. 


	2. Confrontation, unwanted news and a plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize. -Poor me-

A/N: Thanks to all those who had reviewed. An special thanks to h2okeeper who reminded me of Ginny's eyes color. I'll change the mistakes I've made in this fic as soon as possible!

**Confrontation, unwanted news and a plan**

He could feel the tension in the room and Ron hadn't already returned from his quidditch training! He didn't know why he let Hermione to convince him that Ron was a vital part of his attempt to win Ginny...it was just a dare, right? Maybe not, he actually liked Ginny a lot...but that was beside the point. It wasn't like he was asking for her hand in marriage.

He shouldn't be nervous, he told himself endless times that evening. Ron was his best friend; he wouldn't kill him or punch him. He was easy going, always having a light attitude to the aspect of their lives.

But he wasn't so sure now. Things were not certain when it involved his sister.

He could hear the clock ticking. The steady beating of his heart. The soft crackling of the firewood. Aside from those, it was a dreaded, utter silence in the flat.

It was unnerving.

'POP!'

His heart raced. Ronald Weasley, one of the more protective brothers of his current 'conquest', was back. His face was dark with anger and his eyes were blazing with fury.

Not a good sign. Not at all.

His stomach churned painfully as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the sofa.

"_Don't_ say a word.' Ron warned, without turning his head to face his friend as he shed his gears from quidditch. "_Don't_ talk to me."

Harry sat still, and watched his best friend rushed to his room and then out to the bathroom.

This was not good. It was downright bad. Maybe he should just...not tell Ron about this whole dare...He really valued his life.

But Hermione's words rang in his head.

"_He will be of great help! You'll have to tell him sometime or later. Better make it sooner so if he gets mad, he'll have one less thing to be mad for."_

Maybe he should tell Ron after all.

xxXxx

Confrontation with Ron took place when Ron finished his shower and was complaining about training that day while eating. It was easier than Harry anticipated. He was not mad about the dare between his 'baby' sister and his best friend. He was, in fact, quite pleased. With the adrenaline cruising through Harry's body, he vaguely remembered Ron commenting about that it was about time that the both of them got together.

All he could do afterwards was to sigh in relief.

xxXxx

It was a Guys' night out. They were in a bar closed to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Normally, it would've been a Saturday, when Hermione had her Girls' night with Pansy and Ginny. But tonight, a Wednesday, the guys were out, because Hermione needed _planning_.

"It's only one night, mate." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"What kind of planning does she need?" grumbled Draco, who got kicked out of Hermione's apartment.

"Well...Harry's situation here definitely needs planning." Said Ron, taking a gulp of Butterbeer. "Malfoy, you have no idea how bad Gin can get."

"Ah...so it's the 'know thy enemy' type of thing, right?" asked Blaise.

"Yup. Just that in this case, know the things you don't already know."

"But what's there to know? Hermione's best friends with that girl! They even live together!" complained Draco.

"Now, you never know, Malfoy." Said Ron, "She's not Fred and George's favorite sibling for nothing. She's got tricks up her sleeves."

Harry paled noticeably from Ron's comment about being the twins' favorite sibling.

"She's that scary?" exclaimed Blaise.

"Of course she's scary!" Ron yelped, thinking of all his unfortunate encounters with his sister. "She's scarier than Mom!"

"Huh?" the three men choke on their drinks. They had all seen or suffer the wrath of the infamous Molly Weasley at one point of their life.

"Ginny knows all the dirty lil' secrets. Mom shouts, sends Howlers, who cares about those...but Ginny blackmails. It's a surprise that she wasn't sorted into Slytherin."

"Oh dear, Potter. What have you gotten yourself into?" Draco shook with silent laughter.

"I don't know." Harry sighed, who had been awfully quiet that night, as his head dropped into his hands.

"Good Luck, mate. You'd need it." Blaise patted him on the back.

"Definitely." Draco agreed.

xxXxx

Hermione sat comfortably on her bed. Ginny was out tonight. In fact, she wouldn't be back until the weekend for their Girl's night because she would be on a field trip.

Hermione had a piece of parchment in front of her. On which, different aspect of Ginny's personality, habits and preferences were scrawled messily across it.

"Hmmm..." Hermione wondered aloud. "What's missing?"

She stared at the parchment intensely, but she could not think of a single thing. She wrote down everything she knew about Ginny Weasley. Earlier this evening, she had sent Draco to have their Guys night, which meant that Blaise would be with him...and in other words, Pansy was probably free.

She hopped off her bed and went to the sitting room. She lit the fire in the mantle and flooed for Pansy.

"Hello? Pansy?" called Hermione. Unlike her, Pansy lived in her huge family home with her parents, so it may take some time for the Pakinsons to answer a floo or actually realize that someone was calling.

"Oh hello, Hermione!" smiled Pansy as she entered the room with her mother behind. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes there is actually. Ginny is not here tonight, and I need some help with certain things, would it be possible for you to spend your evening here?"

"Of course. Will you let me inform my parents of my departure? I will see you in a short while."

Hermione nodded and broke the connection. She prepared some small snacks when Pansy arrived with a 'Pop'.

"Hey Pans!" Hermione shouted from the kitchen.

"Hi, Hermione! That was awful. I thought I would die if I had to continue with my mother listening in on our conversation! She is such a hippogriff for etiquettes!"

"Pans, it's about time that you move out." Hermione laughed.

"Well, what can I say, I like my home. But it's rather suffocating when I have to speck in the 'high society' English. By the way, where's Draco?"

"Kicked him out earlier this evening." Hermione said with smirk before breaking out into a laugh.

They shared a good laugh at Draco's expression when kicked out, and sat down on the chairs around the table in the dinning area.

"So, what's this that you need my help with?" asked Pansy, settling herself comfortably on the chair.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione sat there smiling as she offered her friend some snacks.

Pansy graciously accepted the food and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. She commented, "This has to be good, since you're being so giddy and mysterious about it."

"A certain best friend of mine has a lil' problem with our Ginny here..." Said Hermione, her voice dripping with sarcasm, hinting that the problem was anything but small.

"Ah...and what might this problem be that requires our help?" Pansy's eyes were shining with enthusiasm despite her nonchalant words. Anything concerning Ginny love life was an interest to her and Hermione. Both of them believe that Ginny had been single for far too long.

"Harry stuffed his foot in his mouth again..." the brunette witch began.

"Not surprising at all." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish, will you?" said Hermione good-naturedly and she continued to fill Pansy in on the story.

xxXxx

Pansy was studying the list Hermione had written with a critical eye.

"So, think of anything missing?" Hermione asked.

"Well..." Pansy said slowly, "you've got all what I can think of already."

Hermione sighed dejectedly. But Pansy smiled playfully.

"Alas, my friend." Pansy stood up with a dramatic sigh. "Allow me to indulge upon you the ways of Slytherin Observation."

With that she led Hermione away from the table and towards hallway.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review and give me some comments! I'll be eternally gratefully! (oh, btw, I hope I didn't make any big mistakes. Tell me if I did.)


	3. Slytherin Observation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: I've recieved several comments on Ginny's name. I've made amends to it...I want to thank you for checking my work...one of the mistakes that you've pointed out was deliberate, so please ignore that one...but the others, I've changed it already. Thanks for all those who reviewed and encouraged me...To those who did not log in to review, I would like to thank you personally, but since I don't have your email...I can't do it...Well...enough talking...please enjoy...

**Slytherin Observation**

"'Mione, with the time you spent with Draco, I would think that you'd learn more about the Slytherins' ways." sighed Pansy dramatically. "But I guess a Gryffindor _is_ a Gryffindor through and through."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly as they arrived at Ginny's door.

Pansy opened the door and invited herself into Ginny's room. She looked at Hermione, as if expecting her to understand the purpose of entering the room.

"What are we doing in here?" Hermione asked quizzically, still standing in front of the door.

Heaving a sigh exasperatedly, Pansy pulled Hermione in, not without rolling her eyes. "This," she explained patiently, "is how we're going to do the 'Slytherin Observation'."

She gestured around the room, then continued saying, "This is phase one- 'Secondary observation'. Looking at things already exist. Now let's find her diary!"

Pansy started digging under pillows, bed sheets, bed, closets and drawers while Hermione looked at her friend oddly. Half way, sensing that Hermione was still standing there and doing nothing, pansy turned her head towards Hermione, "C'mon, are you gonna help or what? We need to find her diary to start with."

Hermione raised her eye brows and took a look around the room.

"Wouldn't she put that," she walked towards Ginny's desk, pulled open a drawer and held up a rich plum color book. "Here?"

Pansy looked at Hermione, shocked, as if she had never thought of that. She then shook her head, muttering something the sounded awfully like, "Merlin, we've got a lot to do!"

"What?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend's muttering, "Isn't this her diary? We found it!"

"Hermione, what is Ginny's favorite color?" Pansy asked, taking a quick look at the book before turning back to dig in Ginny's drawers.

"Blue and Green" She replied without any hesitation.

"Exactly! That's _exactly_ why her diary is not going to be this color."

"But it's in her desk drawer. It's even got a lock." Hermione pointed out as she fiddled with the lock and flipped the book open. "See, she wrote about her work and our shopping sprees!"

"You won't find anything there, she's not going to write any juicy secrets in a _journal_ on her desk. The lock is just a decoy."

From Pansy's tone, Hermione could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

"But she wrote what happens daily in this book! So it _is_ her diary!" Hermione tried to explain to her stubborn friend. She was getting frustrated. They have found Ginny's diary, so why and what is Pansy still trying to find?

Pansy looked dup from her digging and at Hermione.

"Hermione, if it's something important, she won't put it in a book on her desk so blatantly that everyone can walk in and find it. That's a rule. She's bound to put it somewhere like..." Pansy looked around the room and found a drawer that she had yet to search. She walked quickly to it, opened it, reviewing Ginny's under garments, and dug her hands in. she pulled out a Navy blue booklet. "...Here."

"Wow. When did you learn about all this?" Hermione asked, referring to her ability of locating the diary. She was genuinely surprise.

"Since forever." Pansy ginned at her impressed friend cheekily. It wasn't every day that one can make Hermione Granger, one of the most brilliant witches of the generation, to be in awe. Even Draco could hardly do that. "C'mon, let's get outta here and read it!"

They hurried out of the room but not before they made sure everything was where they were.

The two excited women went to Hermione's room, changed into their night gowns and sat on the bed. They gingerly opened the diary of Ginny Wesley. Reviewing her deepest secrets.

A photo slipped out.

The two women's eyes went wide. Their mouths hung open and they paled slightly. They stared at the photo. Unable to speak. Too shock to utter a single word.

When the initial shock had finally settled in after five minutes. Pansy was the first to speak. She looked from the photo to Hermione.

"Oh dear." She said softly.

Hermione can only nod her agreement.

xxXxx

"Well, fine. He's quite good looking." Hermione said.

They were sitting in a café on Saturday morning, having a discussion over their newest discovery on Wednesday night. They were to meet Draco and Blaise before they go to work. Pansy was saying that the man of Ginny's dreams was handsome and was goading Hermione to agree with her.

"Good looking?" Pansy said incredulously. "'Mione, just admit it! He's scorching!"

Hermione looked scandalously at Pansy. "Pans, I've got a fiancé and you have a boyfriend." She whispered harshly. "We're not supposed to be eyeing other guys!"

"Hermione Granger!" Pansy exclaimed. "I can't believe you! You're such a prude! What happened to the Gryffindor daringness?"

"We, Gryffindors, are known for their courageousness, not daringness."

"Same thing." Pansy huffed. "Hermione, just say he's hot. It's not gonna kill you. Draco won't know."

"You never know."

"Sissy." Pansy said, knowing fully that Hermione would fall for the bait.

"Am not!" Hermione said indignantly. She can't believe that they had resorted to such childish antics.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Growling impatiently, Hermione, louder than necessary, said, "Fine! I do think he's hot and has many fine assets!"

Pansy's face adorned an triumphant expression that clearly said- 'I told you so!'. Hermione could only roll her eyes.

"Who might you be talking about, ladies?" a suave voice asked behind Hermione.

Both women's eyes widened. Hermione turned and smiled weakly at Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

How are they going to explain this one?

Draco and Blaise propped themselves down on the chairs and looked at the two women expectantly.

"No one?" Hermione said meekly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You really expect me to believe that? Hermione, you still lie like a Gryffindor."

"Okay." Hermione said dejectedly. If there was only one thing she had learnt from her fiancé, it would be lying. "Pansy was trying to make me admit that I like you because you're hot. Happy?"

"Very." Draco smiled smugly. He was always the one to fall for flattery coming from her.

Hermione looked at her friends. Blaise was ordering breakfast while Pansy was trying to hide the surprise in her eyes.

"So, what are you girls doing tonight?" asked Blaise after he ordered his breakfast.

"Girls' night." Pansy said. She caught Hermione's eyes and both of them broke into a fit of giggles.

The two men raised their eyebrows. Why do they do that? Why can't they laugh instead of giggle?

"Interesting topics tonight?" Blaise asked Hermione, who was slightly more composed than his girlfriend.

"You bet."

"So will you fine ladies treat our feeble minds with the mysterious knowledge you have obtained?" asked Draco. "How well is your planning doing?"

"We found out quite a lot on Wednesday...Some very surprising knowledge indeed..."

xxXxx

"Terry Boots?" Blaise said as he finished and was paying for the meal. "Not a bad choice. One of the top."

"Potter is in deep trouble." Draco smirked. "Every aspect of this man is better than him."

"Is not!" Hermione exclaimed defending her best friend.

"Hermione, let's face it," Pansy said slowly. "Harry is in big trouble. Terry Boots is good. One of the best guys you can find around. We seriously need to help him."

Hermione sighed, knowing Pansy was right.

"I would say that you would need to find out more from Weasley tonight." Draco suggested.

Both of them nodded.

"Say..." Blaise, a frown appeared on his face. "Isn't Terry Boots marrying next month to the Delacour girl?"

They nodded again.

Yeah, that was the problem.

Ginny liked an engaged man.

* * *

A/N: So...What do you think? REVIEW! I don't mind productive critism...but please...No Flames...(I don't think I've recieve any yet...but just in case)...REVIEW! Please? 

Btw...I'm sorry if anyone took offense in what Hermione and Pansy did...it was for the betterment of Ginny's relationship life!


	4. Girl talk and harsh facts, ouch

Disclaimer: sigh, don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to all reviewer! I'm looking a second beta for this story. I've got one already, but I want to make this story better by having another one! So if anyone is interested, please contact me by email or by reviewing...which ever way is more convenient for you Thank you!

**Girl talk and harsh facts, ouch**

"Remind me," Hermione asked, rubbing her head as she seeped her tea, "just _how_ did I get into this?"

"Well, it started with your curiosity…then-" Pansy said as she plopped herself down on the chair opposite her friend.

It was Saturday night and they were waiting for Ginny to return from her training to start their 'Girl Night'. A plan had been made. By Pansy, as Hermione was not the master of such schemes. They were to do their 'Primary research', as Pansy called it, tonight, i.e. find out first hand what she thought of the man in the photo in her diary.

Time was ticking by. Pansy sat patiently despite her somewhat rash nature; however, Hermione who was often calm and collected was currently jumpy. She glanced up from her book every couple of minutes, seeped her tea, tapped her fingers on the wooden table…Pansy continued sitting in front of her friend, reading her magazine, more amused than slightly annoyed by the noise her Hermione was making.

Hermione's tapping did not cease though; it only worsened, as Ginny was about to return.

Pansy began to feel just a _tad_ bit more annoyed than amused by the tapping.

" 'Mione, tapping won't make time go faster. In fact," Pansy looked up at the clock, "she could be back any time now. You'd make her suspicious. It's a cat and mouse game. You need to seize the moment to attack. Fussing beforehand won't help."

Hermione looked at her friend and said, "That was such a Slytherin thing to say."

"Well, that might be because I am one!"

They laughed. At that chosen moment, Ginny returned.

"Hey! Not starting a party without me, are you?" She asked with a full smile.

"Nope! Of course not!" Pansy said from the kitchen as she helped Ginny with her bags.

"C'mon, Gin. Let's eat! Then you can shower than we can start the night!" Hermione said as she went and reheat Ginny's food.

"Yes, mom!" Ginny, rolling her eyes at Pansy, said into the kitchen.

It earned her an indignant shout from the kitchen.

"Oi! I resented that!"

"You know I love you! 'Mione." Ginny said. She sat down in the other chair that Hermione and Pansy did not occupy and started eating.

"So anything new?" Ginny asked between mouthfuls.

Bingo. Their cue to start the operation.

"Well, I was wondering the other day, where _are_ all the hot guys? It's as if they all disappeared! You just don't see them on the streets anymore!"

"I second that!" Pansy said immediately.

Ginny stopped her eating, looked up and raised her eyebrows. This wasn't exactly the topic that Hermione on _normal_ circumstances would bring up. Normally, she would talk about other things before _Pansy_ ceremonially brought this topic up.

"Hermione, you're engaged. And Draco Malfoy _is_ hot. Why would you want to look at other guys?" she asked suspiciously.

This was definitely the sister of the infamous twins. Alert and skeptical. Pansy had hoped that Ginny would fall for those pick up lines but Hermione doubted that. She knew Ginny was more observant than that. And she was right.

"Well, yes, but it gets a bit boring…" Hermione made up on the top of her head, "you know, being engaged doesn't mean I can't appreciate a cute guy."

This time Ginny seemed to believe the statement more though she was still slightly apprehensive. "I agree." Ginny said with more enthusiasm, "Just because, a girl's 'dating' doesn't mean she can't check out other guys, I mean guys always check out other girls too!"

"So, any nice catches out there?" Pansy said from her spot on the table. Their research was back on track. Weasley's youngest and only daughter was definitely something.

"Hmm, how about Adrian Pucey?" Ginny suggested.

"Not an eyesore, but he's a bit too flirty." Pansy said critically. "And there's also the ambiguous sex preference…"

"What about Terry Boots?" Hermione cordially brought up the main topic.

"Now, he's quite a treat!" Pansy exclaimed, then as the plan dictated, she said, "What do you think, Ginny?"

"Definitely." Ginny agreed, stopping in the middle of her meal. "Tall, slightly mysterious, witty, soulful eyes…"

"Charming?" Pansy prompted.

"Yes," Ginny sighed dreamily, "Very charming but not enough to be a player. One of the best features on a guy."

"Rich and handsome?" Hermione tried.

"Wealth isn't exactly an issue, but yes. Rich _and_ handsome. But too bad he's getting married." Ginny finished dejectedly.

"Yeah." Pansy sighed. "But I guess there's more hot guys out there…_somewhere_."

"Yeah." Ginny said done with her meal. She stood up and put the dished to the sink and charmed it to clean with a flick of her wand. When she turned around, a giddy smile was present on face. "I've got something to tell you guys. I'll go take my shower first!"

After saying that, she skipped like a schoolgirl into the bathroom.

Pansy and Hermione looked at the retreating figure of their friend. Once Ginny disappeared inside the restroom, they turned back in their positions.

"Oh dear." Hermione commented.

"I second that." Pansy agreed. "So what was on the list again?"

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and started reading off it.

"Tall?" she said, frowning at the list.

"Well, Harry's not exactly the tallest in the group. But then again, Ron is quite tall, even for a man…so check."

Hermione put a tick next to the word and went through the rest of the list. Both of them agreed that Harry Potter had soulful eyes, a slightly mysterious aura around him and was tall, rich, handsome and witty….

But the last problem…and the biggest problem…were his charms.

Harry Potter had many appreciable characteristics. But charm, Hermione had come to conclude, was not one of them. He had the uncanny ability of saying the wrong things, or not doing something and being absolutely clammy when he's nervous…

In short, with absolutely no offense to Neville, his charm, was as disastrous as one of Neville's worst Potion lessons in Hogwarts.

Especially when he's nervous.

And in front of Ginny, he was always nervous. Whether he liked to admit it or not.

xxXxx

"Wow, you look happy." Hermione stated as Ginny came out of her shower and threw herself down on the sofa-transfigured-bed in the living room with a huge smile plaster semi permanently on her face tonight.

"That's because I am." Ginny said grinning up from her position on the bed.

"Care to share?" Pansy asked from her spot as she sat down with the food they planned to eat.

"Can I say no?" Ginny asked coyly as she looked at her other friend.

"How about 'no'?" Hermione said as she pulled a pillow into her arm preparing to listen to a good story.

"Darn." Ginny said, the big smile still on her face. She moved herself into a comfortable position.

"C'mon," Pansy urged, excitedly. "Spill the beans!"

"You would not believe it!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "I think I found my compatible match!"

Hermione's and Pansy's eyes went wide, as if not comprehending. Ginny grinned and announced again.

"I've got a _boyfriend_!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review! And a reminder that I'm looking for a second beta for this story! REVIEW!! (you know you want to!) 


	5. Just another delightful morning Not!

Disclaimer: Don't own any treasures found by Rowling

A/N: I'm so so so sorry! I've left this story for such a long time! I feel so guilty now! Please don't kill me. -cough- back to topic...Thanks for all those who reviewed and offered to beta my story. I would like to give a special thanks to **eighth world wonder** who is now the second beta of this story. Hopefully, my inspiration/ideas, live up to all your expectations.

**Just another delightfuly morning?...Not!**

'_One learns something new everyday.'_

That's what Hermione used to say when Ron and Harry questioned about her absolutely unfathomable eagerness for lessons in the mornings.

They never truly understood the wisdom. Not Ron, who always grumbled about Hermione's nauseously cheery mood in the 'ungodly hour'; nor he, he was too busy trying to keep himself awake. Waking up before ten in the morning is considered early. Much too early to do anything, let alone to be observant and tentative. Ron and he used to quickly dismiss it as a girls', or more precisely, Hermione's thing.

Ron and he had continued their 'ignorant' ways throughout Hogwarts and into their adult lives.

xxXxx

The clock rang, piercing through the soft breathing and the dark room. A loud groan was emitted from the bed. A hand shot out from the bundle of sheets and slapped at the alarm button. A mop of madly disheveled hair peered from the bed.

9:00 am, the clock read.

The head sunk back down to the comfort of the pillow.

Another five minutes won't hurt…

xxXxx

Harry's head shot up from his pillow. His mind was still swirling from the drinks last night. Something was amiss though. Something didn't agree with him. He looked around the room carefully. He scanned for any out-of-place objects in his room but found nothing.

Nothing at all.

It was then his gaze landed on the window. A part of the curtains were not drawn. Light poured into the room from there…The light was very bright…

Light!

Harry's eyes widened as his head looked nervously at the clock, lying on top of his night desk.

9:25am

With a yell, Harry leapt off the bed with sheets tangled around him. He had exactly five minutes before he was late for work.

Brush. Shave, Shower. Dress. Where was his wand? Where did he put it last night? He couldn't really remember after all those drinks. Ron was still asleep, which meant he couldn't enlist his help without being chewed up. Where was his _bloody_ wand?

Two and a half minutes to go…

His room! The night desk!

He ran into his room, jumping over various objects lying on the floor. Maybe it _was_ time to clean his room; he made a mental note as he picked up the powerful stick of wood and hurried out of the room.

One and a half minute left.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first food that came across his hasty search. He took it and put it into his mouth. He grabbed a carton of juice and apparated out of the apartment with less than thirty seconds to go.

When he arrived at the Ministry's apparition zone, he stormed off into the magical Law enforcement department. He arrived just on time, scooting in right before Moody walked in behind him.

"Just on time, Potter. Just on time," he growled in his usual tone. "I'm watching ya."

"Yes sir." Mumbled Harry before he went to his place in the mass room where Moody made his speech. The same old speech every morning.

Constant Vigilance…

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody roared. The room quieted before the aged Head of Department.

Office work first…training in the afternoon…

"We are going over the files this morning and in the afternoon it's training!" Moody continued as Harry slowly drowned out his voice.

He took a bit of the food that he had clamped onto when he left in a hurry.

Ugh…stale bagel. He made a face and put the bagel down.

It was time to do some shopping too, he noted.

A voice chuckled next to him. "Stale bagel?"

Harry looked at the speaker and smiled. Neville Longbottom, his partner for the last couple of years.

"That obvious?" he asked.

"All over your face," Neville whispered back as Moody continued with his daily lecture. Then with a thoughtful look, he commented. "Actually, the bagel looks like something I won't put in my mouth to begin with…"

Harry said with a chuckle. "Guess I'll have to do some shopping soon. You're lucky to have your girlfriend to do it for you."

"I'm a lucky guy," Neville grinned. "Get yourself a girlfriend then you won't have stale food again!"

Although having a conversation, Harry and Neville was well aware of the process of the lecture…it was about now that Moody would say constant vigilance again and then walk off.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" with that said, and like Harry predicted, Moody left for his office.

The mass room buzzed into life again. Yup, it was a typical Monday morning.

"So how was your weekend?" Neville asked beside him as they moved from their spot and made their way slowly to their offices, which were opposite each other. They greeted various colleagues on their way.

"Oh, the usual. Guys night. Malfoy and Zabini were talking about their business, Ron and I sat there listening. I went out last night with Ron. Padma is coming back next week. He's over the moon, so together; we had a little too much drink."

"Ah," Neville said with an understanding look on his face. "So that's why you were late this morning…like always."

"Oi!" Harry grinned and punched his friend good-naturedly. They understood each other quite well as they shared a similar childhood. "It's too early to wake up!"

"If you say so, Potter." Neville said with a smirk. Having a girlfriend and getting an approval from the batty Professor did him good. He was no longer stuttering and awkward. "By the way, what was that with Ginny last Wednesday?"

Great. Gossips _did_ have a way of traveling,

"Err," Harry began uncertainly as they arrived at the doors of their offices. "We got into an argument. And she got really pissed so she stormed off."

"If I were you, I'd be-" Neville started as Harry opened his office's door.

All hell broke lose.

Maybe not, but it felt like it to Harry.

A bucket of ice cold and probably dirty, from the stench he smelt, water poured down on him. Harry tried to evade it but was stuck by the puddle of gluey substance that was left of the floor. He tried to pull his foot out but he ended up loosing his balance and dropped to the floor.

"-careful." Neville finished eyes wide with both shock and amusement.

Harry groaned on his spot on the floor. This was definitely not his morning.

"Neville, can you go check my desk and see if she left any notes?" Harry asked as he tried to separate himself from the glue. It was obviously Ginny's idea of revenge on the comment he made.

Neville gave a nod and made his way into Harry's office cautiously. Nothing more came out. Harry watched Neville approached his desk and retrieved a note from there.

He was handed the note as he untangled himself from the mess. He opened the note.

_Dearest Harry, _(He could imagine her feign innocent look on her face)

_How are you this fine morning? I hope my gift for you reminds you of the appalling things you've said last week. This gift is rather hard to come by as I've collected the extract of one of the twins dung bombs experiment. I hope you enjoy your morning._

_Love, Ginny_

Well, it was definitely her.

"I think there's more to come, mate. You'd probably wanna be careful" Neville said, peering over him. "And you might want to do something about the stench."

Harry's Lesson of the day: Never mess with Ginny Weasley unless you're prank-proofed.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review! I have got the next chapter done already...just need to make sure I add everything I need in there before sending it off to beta...so I'll do things as soon as possible! Please review, review, reivew! I love all your reviews. They inspire me a lot! And you know...inspirations get the story going... What do you think will happen next anyways? 


	6. One learns something new everyday

Disclaimer: nope, nothing's mine except the plot

A/N: Don't kill me! I'm so sorry for not updating this like I was supposed to last weekend! But things get really messy when more than one doc is sent around! I'm sorry, so sorry! Please forgive me...and please enjoy this!

**Something new everyday**

Harry sat behind his table. He flooed Ron, whose face gave a fine summery of the amount of drinks he had consumed the night before. He needed the help of an expert as he was unable to get rid of the stench from the room and himself. And Ron was as close as an expert as he could find.

He tried the air freshening spell. The odor banishing jinx. He tried everything he could think off. Yet the smell remained. Heavy and unyielding.

This was definitely not his morning.

He tried to concentrate in the overwhelming fume. It was hard. Especially when every time he lowered his head towards the documents sitting neatly on his desk, the strong odor of dung mixed with some unknown rotting objects filled his nostrils.

Groaning in frustration, he leant back in his chair. How was he supposed to focus in a dumpster…?

The door slammed opened

"What do you want Harry? This had better be goo-" Ronald Weasley stormed into the room with a look of pure annoyance but he quickly grimace as his hand flew swiftly to cover his nose. "Merlin! What in bloody hell is the smell?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry said sarcastically at his friend's comical expression.

"Well," Ron, pulling his hand away from his nose and allowed a waft of stench attack him before hastily planting his hand on his nose again. "I would say it's the twin's new long lasting dung bombs."

"I would suppose so." Harry said. "I walked in this morning and 'boom'. Everything came crashing down."

"It's Ginny, alright." Ron said without a hint of doubt. "That would be something she'd do for revenge."

"I know. She left me a note. Didn't even bother trying to deny it." He said. "I can't even concentrate! Do you think you can do something about the smell?"

"I can try." Ron said, looking around the room. "But no guarantees. This has to be the twins' newest idea. So I may not have a strong enough counter spell for this."

They spent the next hour trying out the intensified cleansing spells, air freshening charms and literally any method they could think of. They became so frustrated that they even tried to risk using the Muggle air freshener. They were fortunate enough to have, at the last moment, suddenly remembered that the twins had intended all their products to be muggle proofed and by using a muggle media would only make the smell worse.

It was then, the two men finally gave up and two mails were delivered. One for each man. They opened their mail respectively and read through it.

His letter was from Hermione as she asked him to join her for lunch and the new cafe by the Flourish and Blotts. Harry would have declined her offer, considering his state of being. But as always, being the rather stubborn woman that she was, she absolutely refused to take no for an answer. She did indicate more than three times in the letter that it was _very_ important.

Great. He seriously needed to deal with the smell. He couldn't very well walk through the street smelling like something a skunk attacked!

Harry looked over at Ron. He was looking back at him apologetically with the letter in his hand.

"Hey, mate." He started, somewhat uncomfortably and somewhat relieved. "I've got practice soon. The coach says we have to be there or else we won't be playing the next game."

Harry sighed dejectedly. "Sure. See you tonight."

"Yeah. Harry, you might want to check with the twins. They might have some idea what to do."

With that Ron left with a quick pace, eager to get away from the strong stench emitted in the room.

xxXxx

He was going to be very late. There were hardly any doubts about that. Moody didn't let anyone go until he or she had finished his or hers quota of work for the day. He didn't finish his before lunch so he had to stay in. He couldn't complete it in time due to the horrid smell that suffocated him. The smell can rightfully be considered Ginny's fault…however, the motivation behind her action…

It ultimately led to him and his big mouth.

He should really learn the meaning of 'Silence is Gold'.

Harry hurried on the street, brushing pass people and earning odd glances by the witches and wizards around him. Yes, he knew he stunk. He didn't need them sending him looks or covering their nose not so discreetly. Didn't their mother teach them any manners?

He walked down the street purposefully and when he saw the shop he was looking for, he sped up. He pushed past the cluster of teenagers that was waiting eagerly for the close sign of the display window to turn.

"Fred! George!" Harry rushed into the WWW prank shop and shouted, slamming the door open and closing it immediately to prevent the crowd from entering. "I've got some of your product on me since this morning and I can't get rid of it!"

The twins walked in lab coats, as if emphasizing that they were experimenting with new ideas. They sauntered towards the counter leisurely. It was as if they had all the time in the world. Perhaps they did. But he surely did not. He would be late for his lunch meeting with Hermione. It would not have been so bad if it was someone else. He could afford to be 'fashionably' late. Yet it was Hermione. She was a ghoul about time keeping! Punctual as always. Never a second late!

"Hello, Harry." One of them began; he assumed him to be Fred. He was never that good with matching the faces of people and them being twins did not help. "Good to see you here!"

"Yes, good to see you too." Harry replied with a strained smile. "Look, I need your help…I've got some of the dung bomb experiment on me and I need to get rid of it."

George moved closer and took a whiff of air. Then a huge smile spread across his face. He turned towards his brother, who had a questioning look on his face, and said with a grin, "Yup, it smells like those bombs. Since this morning you said?"

"Yes." Harry gritted out.

"Definitely worth researching upon again." Fred exclaimed sharing the same grin with his twin.

"Yes. _Now_, can you get the smell away?"

The twins who now shared identical splitting grin looked at him innocently. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the smile. The twin was never innocent anyways. They said so themselves.

"Sorry, mete. We don't have anything…"

"Absolutely nothing…"

"For your dilemma here."

Harry let out a growl of frustration. He just went here for nothing!

"Now, Harry, why don't we give you an update of our newest products." George suggested.

"Only for you, mate." Added Fred.

"I think I'll pass. I still have to find Hermione." He said with a strained smile.

"Who got you?" George called out as Harry turned.

"Ginny." Harry grumbled as he made his way to the door.

"Ha! I knew it!" exclaimed Fred as he slapped his brother on the back. "That's our baby sister!"

"Sure, Gred. I remember you betting on Ron when Harry walked in…"

Harry rolled his eyes and left. He was late and he still stunk.

xxXxx

Harry was late. Hermione sat there on her table and strummed her fingers. So maybe it wasn't school anymore and it was unnecessary to be _that_ punctual…but being on time is a virtue! She was an impatient woman, she knew it herself, and two minutes late was two minutes wasted…

"Hi Harry!" Hermione waved with a big smile as she saw a disheveled head looking around in the vast crowd. It could only be Harry! But as he approached, her smile diminished. "Ugh…Harry, you smell-"

"Awful." He finished for her. "I know. Been smelling like this all morning."

"Okay. C'mon sit down. Tell me what happened." Hermione said, gesturing for him to take a seat opposite her. She was definitely his last hope.

He launched into his tale.

At the end of his story or rather, rant, Hermione struggled to contain her mirth at her friend's misery. He looked adorable being so helpless. It wasn't every day that she got to see him that helpless…or actually, reaching a new level of distress.

"'Mione," The boy who was so reliant whined. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Hermione began, inspecting all the spells that had been used, and then with a smile, she pointed her wand at him and said, "Finite incantatem."

The air around them simultaneously lightened. Harry inhaled comically. It was his first fresh breath since the unfortunate incident. Things were going his way. _Finally_.

He ordered his lunch hurriedly as Hermione's food arrived.

"So…" Hermione began. "I heard Padma's coming back. Ron must be over the moon."

"Yeah. It's about bloody time that they get together. Ron's been after her for ages."

"Maybe we should set them up after you and Ginny."

"That might take sometime. By the time you're done with this. They'd probably have gotten together and have kids."

"True." Hermione said with a teasing smile, which earned her a look of mock horror on Harry's face.

xxXxx

Catching up with a good friend made time fly, before they felt like leaving, the lunch came to an end. Harry offered to pay for the bills and quickly promised Hermione that she could pay next time as she glared at him. They walked onto the constantly busy street and there they prepare to part until tonight.

"Bye, see you tonight!" Harry said, "Oh, once again, you're the best and I love you."

"Who did you say you love?" a male's voice sounded behind him. "Potter, I do believe that's my fiancée that you're proclaiming your ardor to."

Harry turned back and saw Malfoy with raised eyebrows looking at him. He, taking that look as a challenge, smirked.

"Yes," he mimicked Malfoy's posture. "I do believe she won't be for long if you keep that up."

"And he's right." Hermione interrupted before her best friend and fiancé get a little _too_ friendly with each other. She grinned as she saw Harry looking at the pouting Draco with a face of pure triumph. She walked pass her friend and kiss Draco's lips. She was not surprised _at all_ when the pout was immediately replaced with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy was such a child sometimes. He really didn't see what Hermione saw in him. But, as long as she's happy…he'd put up with him. He wasn't so much of a prat most of the time.

"Hey, Hermione, I'm going now. See you tonight?"

Hermione nodded. But before she could voice her answer, Malfoy who had him arms around her now, spoke up.

"No. You're not seeing her tonight."

Okay, scratch that. Malfoy was a prat _all_ the times.

He watched out of the corner of his eyes and as he turned around saw Hermione swatting at Malfoy's arm. He smirked knowing how hard her hits can be. He walked off and left the couple to bicker.

"Oh, and Harry." He heard Hermione calling his name before he turned back. She was looking anywhere but at him. "You might want to be preparing for some…changes tonight."

With that vague sentence hanging, Hermione waved goodbye and left with Malfoy.

And then, he suddenly realized: What was the important issue that she wanted to talk about? Was that all? To be 'prepared'?

* * *

A/N: Voila! This chap is over. I hope you liked that! Please Review, Review and Review! It's really bumming me that I don't seem to get any reviews for this story anymore...

Ads: My friends and I are offering assisstance to authors who wish to have their story beta-ed or are in need for an effective/dramatic summery! You can contact us at anime. 


	7. Life's perfect, or not

Disclaimer: I only own the plot...and a certain someone- M.D.

A/N: Yup...the much anticipated next chapter...well..at least, I hope it's anticipated! Sorry for the slow update...but...actually, I have no excuse for it...it's just that I've got exams coming...and I'm more confident with **Change My Fate**, so I update more often with that one! I'm sorry...but I'll at least try to update at least once every month...Please don't hate me!

**Life's perfect…or not**

Life was perfect for Ginny Weasley.

She was sitting in her classroom for her final year of Auror Training.

She was excelling in it due to a certain someone's pointers.

She had wonderful friends, whom she was meeting tonight to have a night out. And the other thing, that'd probably put her in such a high state of elation would be the fact that she had a boyfriend. She couldn't wait to see Harry's face! She'd prove to him that she _could_ stay with a boyfriend for a long period time if the man could satisfy her needs and whims. So maybe her boyfriend wasn't Terry Boot whom she had thought would be the ideal man, but hey, he wasn't far off. Heck, she knew she didn't have a chance with Terry Boot anyway. He was getting married and she didn't go for married men. But who would need Terry Boot when she had Marcus? She couldn't imagine anyone better.

He was smart. He was funny. He was charming. And he wasn't lacking at all in the looks department either. Rather tall, blond hair, bright blue eyes…

"Ginny, baby, what are you smiling about?" A masculine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I was thinking about you." She smiled up at the owner of the voice. "But do you have to use such silly endearments?"

"Of course! That's so everyone would know we're an item, Ginevra darling!" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

If it had been anyone else, that person would be suffering from the bat boogey hex the exact moment her full given name was uttered. She absolutely abhorred the sound of her name off anyone's lips. It reminded her of some snobby high-class socialite and she would rather die before she became one. But, it was her boyfriend who said it. As a girlfriend, she couldn't really hex him. Could she? Maybe; Hermione would have hexed Draco. But Draco loved Hermione to bits and he actually found her pissed off expression adorable. So, hexing her boyfriend was out of the question.

"Marcus, please. I don't like my full name, so don't call me that." She said with a strained smile.

"Whatever you say, Ginevra baby." He flashed her a smile before turning back to the lecture that was about to start as if he had not heard a single word she said.

So maybe he wasn't _that_ close to perfect. But hey, no one's supposed to be perfect. There wasn't a perfect guy for a girl.

Was there?

She could feel her temper bubbling inside her. Ginny forced herself to calm down. She counted to ten and turned back to the lesson. The lessons are really important now. They were getting close to their final assessment before they are sent to apprentice under aurors.

Half way through the lecture, when her temper was efficiently under control, she stole a look a Marcus who sat next to her. She found his head on the desk. He had obviously fallen asleep. She tried to wake him up but he only shifted. If that kept on, she could already foresee a lot pf extra help that he would need.

Sighing she turned back to the lecture.

She couldn't wait until tonight.

xxXxx

The girls had decided that, for once, they were not going to meet up before the monthly clubbing. Ginny was going with Marcus. Hermione and Pansy were coming together as they worked in the same department in the Potion Development of the Malfoy enterprise. Draco and Blaise would probably come together after their conference. Her brother would probably come with Harry.

They arrived at around eight thirty. They'd had a wonderful meal in a nearby restaurant. Marcus was very courteous and charming. He was definitely what she was looking for in a boyfriend. She honestly could not wait to introduce him.

As they entered the club with Marcus's arm around her shoulder, she noticed that it was already quite full and the music was blasting. Ginny looked around for her friends. She found them, dancing in the middle of the crowd. She waved her hands to catch their attention. Pansy saw her and indicated that they would meet her at the side after the dance. Ginny nodded and pulled Marcus down the stairs. They went to the bar first.

"I'll start with a wine cooler, Jason." Ginny ordered. "What do you want, Marcus?"

"Just a beer for now."

"And he'll have a beer."

Jason smiled. "Good to see you here again. Be there right away."

As Jason walked off, Marcus turned to her and asked, "Old flame?"

"Heck, no!" Ginny laughed. "Just a friend."

"A friend?" Marcus asked with eyebrow raised as the drinks arrived. "How much?"

Jason laughed before walking off. "You must be new. It's free on Ginny and her friends."

Ginny explained after Jason left. "I've some connections and share here. It's owned by Malfoy and Zabini though."

"I see." Marcus said thoughtfully.

"Ginny! You're here!"

Ginny looked over and saw Pansy and Hermione pushing past the crowds to get here. She smiled brightly as her friends approached her. She waited until they took their drinks from behind the counter where they had left them, before she started introducing.

"'Mione, Pans, I want you to meet Marcus Down." Ginny said smiling.

Both of them looked at him with quizzical eyes. Ginny shifted around nervously. Her friends' approval in her choice of boyfriend was quite important. Of course, if she really liked him a lot, she knew her friends would be supportive; but it didn't stop her from wanting them to like her boyfriend like how she genuinely liked Blaise and Draco.

She nudged Marcus, who was still. Was he nervous about meeting them or was he shocked that she was friends with them? Hermione and Pansy were rather well known in their areas of expertise. After the nudge, Marcus broke out of his reverie. Ginny smiled and prayed that he wouldn't screw up. Her friends could be quite opinionated.

Marcus swooped gallantly in front of Hermione and Pansy, who eyed him warily. He took each of their hand into his. Ginny saw her friends' eyebrows rose. She prayed more fervently that her boyfriend won't screw up.

Marcus planted a kiss on each of their hand in a very gallant way and said. "Ladies, Marcus Down at your service. It is always a pleasure to meet two beauties. If you need any help on any day, feel free to tell me. Any friend of Ginny's is a friend of mine."

Ginny nearly gasped. _That_, was most definitely the wrong thing to say. Even if it was only meant to be friendly, which she was certain it was. Hopefully, two certain-someones, who were bound to be here somewhere now, did not hear or see that. She looked around discreetly trying to find them…nope…no such luck. They were making their way over.

Ginny quickly excused herself and made her way to the two figures.

Pansy and Hermione's hands were still in Marcus' hands. Their eyebrows were seriously disappearing into their hair. _This_ was Ginny's new boyfriend. They were rather…shocked by his charms. They'd seen Ginny's eyes pleading for approval earlier. Both sighing mentally, they smiled politely. Who were they to deny her something she had given so willingly in the past? But they seriously needed to get Ginny the better man, which was definitely Harry.

"It's a pleasure." Pansy said to the man who was still holding onto both of their hands.

"Charmed." Hermione said, pushing down the tone of sarcasm. "This is Pansy and I'm Hermione."

"I'm pleased to meet you. So…Pansy and Hermione, where have I heard of your names? I'm sure that I'll remember such names that accompany such distinguished looks." He said with a smile, finally releasing the women's hands which he had held onto for 'a bit' longer than necessary.

"It's Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger to you." A voice said with irritation.

* * *

A/N: Ooo...Like Marcus? Honestly...I want an honest answer! Like I said in the beginning...I'll get next chapter done...as soon as possible! And I hope the pace is not too slow or fast! ...I love all my reviewers! So...REVIEW! (pretty please?) 


	8. Slips and well, Surprise?

Disclaimer: I don't own much, and of the things I own, this but the plot is none of it.

A/N: I can see the evil eyes already! I'm so sorry it took me that long to update! I look back and it's been ages (more than a month)since I update! I hope you'll forgive me with my massive workload! I would like to thank those we had reviewed for my story...your support means more than a lot to me!

**Slips…and well…Surprise?**

Hermione and Pansy had bolted towards the dance floor as soon as they arrived. Both Ron and Harry had met them, as well as their respective dates, at the front of the club. They'd arrive separately: Malfoy with Hermione, Zabini with Pansy. Both Ron and him had arrived together as they didn't have any counter part…yet. As for Ginny, he supposed she would be arriving with her friends.

The women had quickly handed their belongings to the men, ordered their drinks and lost themselves in the mob of people. Under any normal circumstances, being the protective males that they were, the four men would have been worried as there were many kinds of wizards…and witches here. But since this was _their_ club and both women were very capable of taking care of themselves –quickly proving their point by shoving their wands in their faces– Malfoy, who had to be the most protective man on earth, let them out of their sight.

He sat with the other men on the seats reserved for them and observed the club.

"Doing pretty well here, eh?" Ron remarked.

"Yes. It's a bigger success than we thought it'd be. All thanks to Hermione introducing this idea," said Blaise, looking around the club from their second floor seats. "Who knew muggles could have such good ideas? Do you think we could add a telly-fishion?"

"Television." Harry corrected.

"Same thing." Blaise shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to get the drinks their highnesses ordered."

"Sure. I'll help." Ron said, standing up.

"Don't kill each other." Blaise joked before leaving with him.

The two men sat there in silence for a while. Harry was watching in amusement as Ron and Blaise tried to push past the crowds to get to the bar. Malfoy was probably trying to find Hermione. Both were silent in the blasting music.

"So, Potter." Malfoy said, breaking the silence between them. "How are things going on your side?"

"Pretty good, if you're referring to my job."

"Pretty good? I do believe just this morning…" Malfoy's eyes were still searching for the women.

"-Until this morning." Harry interrupted hotly. "You don't have to rub it in, you know."

"Of course, but where's the fun if I can't shove it in your face." Malfoy said with a friendly smirk on his face.

"Malfoy," He said with a mock seriousness, "You're sick."

"You mean you just realized?" Blaise said incredulously as he sat down next to him, putting down some of the drinks.

"Well, no, I just thought he wasn't _that_ sick." Harry said as he grabbed his glass. "Honestly, Blaise, how do you put up with him?"

"Me? I don't. I just set Pansy on him when he becomes unbearable. Works every time." Blaise said with a good laugh.

"Oi, Malfoy, aren't you gonna say something back?" Ron asked after his sip of beer.

The three men focused on the silent blond, whose gaze had yet to shift from a certain place of the floor below them. The three of them tried to see where Draco was glaring at. Ron and Harry had soon given up, to avoid a headache. They couldn't possibly locate anything in between the moving and fluttering crowd. _Blaise_, on the other hand, Harry observed, had his lips drawn to a thin line as he, too, stared in the same direction as Malfoy. Before he could question the dark-haired man, Malfoy stood up abruptly and waded his way through the crowd with a deadly expression on his face. Blaise followed him in toil.

"What's gotten into them?" Ron asked in wonderment as he put down his pint.

"Don't know." Harry said. "But best follow him before things get ugly. Malfoy looks annoyed enough to kill."

With that, the two of them left their drinks on the table and tried to push their way through the swamp of dancing people.

xxXxx

They got there just in time to see the two former Slytherin standing behind their respective dates and Blaise saying in cool voice, "It's Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger to you."

Harry moved over and got a better look from behind the two Slytherin's back. There was a blond man standing there. An oily smile on his face. Ginny was there too, standing nervously between their friends and the man. Hermione and Pansy were both looking exasperated and were obviously trying to stop the staring match by getting their dates' attention.

"…And you are?" the man asked equally aloof. "I'm sure the ladies can speak for themselves."

"I'm sure, as her _date_ here, I can kindly ask you to _back off_." Malfoy said steely, glaring at the man before his fiancée.

The blond man glared back.

For that, Harry simply _had_ to admire the man before them; not many could hold Malfoy's glare.

The music blasted on. But no one spoke.

Deciding to break the tension in the group, Harry coughed pointedly. And with a friendly smile on his face, he asked, "So what's this all about? Ginny, your friend?"

Ginny looked and smiled brightly at him, relieved that someone had broken the strained situation. "Oh, hi, Harry! You're here!" She greeted jovially and then frowned, "…and you don't stink anymore."

"Yes. Thanks to Hermione over there, who kindly found the spell to take it off." He smiled mockingly at her as Ginny grinned back.

Harry watched with interest as the blond man's attention shifted from Malfoy and Blaise to him. He looked at him warily then put his arm on Ginny's shoulder. Staking his claim. Somehow, Harry wasn't sure if he liked that.

The group fell into silent again. This time, it was more uncomfortable. Harry saw Ginny looking around pleadingly trying to find someone who would start another conversation. Malfoy and Blaise were still looking moodily at the blond guy.

Harry sighed mentally. What he _did_ for this girl…

He took a deep breath and readied himself to cut the ice between them.

Hermione who'd also caught Ginny's worried glance decided to take the initiative. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Harry opened his mouth, readied to talk again and attempt to break the tension. She beat him to it, knowing from past experience –and more– that she probably had a better chance at unraveling this…misunderstanding.

"So," She said smiling. "I'm parched. Marcus, why don't you and Ginny join us for a drink at the tables. C'mon."

With that, Harry watched in amusement as she dragged Malfoy across the dance floor. She was obviously patronizing him on her way to the table. It was something Hermione would do. He loved Hermione like a sister but he honestly did _not_ think he was able to spend his life being bossed around by her. But it seemed like Malfoy enjoyed it. So, he'd simply given his blessings to the odd couple.

Pansy, taking Hermione's lead, said to Blaise, "C'mon, did you get me my drink?"

"Yes, Princess." Blaise said smiling tenderly at his girlfriend as he followed her, ignoring the rest of the group.

"If he isn't whipped, I don't know what he is." Ron commented as he too, started to make his way back to his tank. "Who knew Slytherin guys liked to be dominated?"

Harry laughed and turned to Ginny, "C'mon, I'll bring your drinks too."

With that, he caught up with Ron and headed back.

xxXxx

When Harry finally arrived at the table, Hermione and Draco's drinks had been left unattended and the said people were making out in front of everyone. Blaise and Pansy were watching the new arrivals' facial expression with humor as they sipped their drinks.

Harry had covered his eyes…he really didn't need the show…once had been enough to scar him for life.

"Euh…" Ron shouted, covering his eyes, spurting water from the end of his wand at them. "Cut the public display!"

The couple broke apart. A smug smirk on Malfoy's face although Hermione at least had the decency to blush and muttered a quick 'sorry'.

Ron and Harry sat down on their seats and started drinking again.

"Where's Ginny?" Pansy asked, looking around at the crowd before them.

"Dunno," Harry replied, he searched through the crowd too. "I told them to follow us…"

"Probably having a talk with pretty boy," Ron muttered.

At that, Ginny appeared before the table with the blond.

"Hi guys! Sorry it took us so long!" She shouted over the music as she sat down on the seat the group had left for her.

The blonde beside her sat down too –a bit weary after the confrontation earlier, and added dryly, "Ginny, baby, you might want to introduce us."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the use of endearment and looked expectantly at Ginny.

"Oh, of course." Ginny said quickly, avoiding her brother's gaze, "How rude of me. So Marcus, This is Harry, Blaise, Draco and Ron, my brother. And you know Hermione and Pansy already."

She turned to the rest of her friends and said with a huge grin, "Guys, This is Marcus Down, my boyfriend."

It was as if someone had hit him with bludger. Harry's eyes widened and his gaze flickered between them.

_Boyfriend?_

When did that happen?

* * *

A/N: So Harry finds out...What do you think of the chapter...I hope you like it...It would mean a lot to me to know that it's appreciated! Please drop a review! I'll see you in the next chapter! 


End file.
